


The Pleasure District's Queen

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: Luffy and Stussy enjoy a passionate night in Dressrosa.





	The Pleasure District's Queen

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[PDQ]**

**The Pleasure District's Queen**

**[PDQ]**

As an agent of CP-0, the World Government's strongest intelligence organization, Monkey D. Luffy was tasked with accompanying his senior in the Cipher Pols, Stussy, in her own undercover assignment among the Emperors of the Underworld as an official aide to the renowned "Queen of the Pleasure District" as the latter was known among the various Underworld brokers.

An almost young adult compared to the older, yet age paranoid, Stussy, Luffy's relationship with her was that of a determined and gifted, yet silly and attracted, student to his attractive and teasing, yet secretly cold and sadistic, teacher. They got along well, all things considering, which made their matchup balanced and stable, so long as Luffy made no reference to Stussy's secretive age any more than Stussy herself made a move that was contradictory to Luffy's morals.

The course of their coverup brought them to the Kingdom of Dressrosa. One of the Government's twenty founding nations, by then, it had been under the charismatic yet controlling yoke of the Warlord, Donquixote Doflamingo, for almost a decade after he and his crew smeared the previous royal family's reputation by staging an incident which they publicly resolved as the country's new heroes and leaders. While Luffy saw Doflamingo as his most unfavorite among the Seven Warlords of the Sea for his cruelty, untrustworthiness, and the damage his actions had on people from Dressrosa's citizens to his friends in the Marines such as Fleet Admiral Sengoku who had lost a loved one at Doflamingo's own hands, he had to agree that until the Navy was strong enough to go up against all of the Four Emperors that reigned over the New World of the Grand Line and the Cipher Pols themselves were swift enough to silence whatever blackmail Doflamingo had on the Five Elder Stars that stood on high among the World Nobles, Doflamingo was someone they had to use more thoroughly than he used them.

Nonetheless, as a fellow influential figure in the Underworld as well as a frequent buyer of Doflamingo's illicit weapons trade, Stussy had been invited to witness the upcoming gladiator games in Dressrosa's Corrida Colosseum, with Luffy as her practical plus-one. Discretely, however, they were tasked by their superiors to observe Doflamingo's personal trading port underneath the island's surface and see what new developments had occurred.

After the two had rented a hotel room in the port town of Acacia shortly after arriving at Dressrosa, Luffy was given the go-ahead to get some food while Stussy stayed at the room reporting their progress to their bosses at the Holy Land of Marie Jois.

'I wonder what apple pie tastes like?' Luffy thought as he walked from the local bakery back to where he and Stussy were staying at in the night, carrying a box holding a freshly baked apple pie safely underneath his left shoulder. After having helped himself to a quick bite of meat to eat, he wanted to surprise Stussy by giving her a sample of her favorite food. She had more than earned it after working so hard in his eyes, yet he admittedly hoped that she would save him a bite. While Luffy did prefer meat over anything else, he wasn't against trying new things.

Upon arriving outside the door to his and Stussy's hotel room, Luffy was about to use his own key to open it when his Observation Haki picked up a sound coming from the inside. At first, he thought something wrong was occurring before he listened closer and with a blush found out that Stussy was just moaning in an excitable way.

**[PDQ]**

Within her hotel room, Stussy had undressed herself and laid on her bed for her fingers on both of her hands to play with her exposed pussy. It wasn't necessarily something she was proud of, but being single, concerned about her age, and known in the Underworld as the Queen of the Pleasure District had made her heart wander and feel dissatisfied about the lack of a man in her personal downtime.

As she moaned in her masturbation, she took the time to imagine her preferred type of man. Someone she could have an intelligent conversation as well as a pleasurable event in bed with, who could keep up with Stussy in a fight, and would be handsomely young to boot.

Of course, she knew she had to stop in case her protégé returned unannounced, but Stussy figured Luffy would knock when that would happen. The young man may have been vulgar to a degree, but he definitely wasn't that rude, or so she thought.

In the blink of an instant, she heard the nearby window open and close which spooked her as she recognized the use of the Shave/Moonwalk variation Razor. But before Stussy could do anything, she quickly felt her pussy being swallowed by something she hadn't expected or experienced before until then. Looking down, she was surprised to see Luffy hungrily sucking on her pussy with the intent of making her cum. Too pleasured to tell him to stop, and seeing her hands were grabbed to be held by his own, Stussy could do nothing but cum into Luffy's mouth with a deep moan.

Seeing Luffy take a pause to swallow the cum, Stussy tried to say. "What are you doing, Luffy?"

Smiling sheepishly, Luffy replied. "Sorry, Stussy, but this was too much of a good opportunity not to act on." Joining her on the bed, Stussy saw that Luffy was just as naked and aroused as she was. "You've always been beautiful to me, you know?"

Seeing the genuine intent in Luffy's expression, Stussy licked her lips in eagerness and widened her arms and legs for an embrace stating. "Then show me."

Taking the encouragement, Luffy landed himself on Stussy, rubbing her boobs as he French kissed her which she gladly returned. His Observation Haki telling him that Stussy was close to climax, he then pulled his body back, so that his cock could be inserted into her womanhood. Having elicited a moan from Stussy, Luffy then pulled himself back and forth, both of their breathing becoming frantic with each thrust until he finally released.

Taking a break from the sex, the two of them panted in pleasure before Stussy brought Luffy face to face with her and she said. "This was daring even by your standards, Luffy. You sure you want to continue?" Fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously, she whispered her true age to Luffy's right ear expecting a reaction.

Chuckling in response, Luffy commented with a smile. "Took you long enough to say it." Seeing her eyes narrowed at him, he then promised sincerely. "And don't worry, I won't say a word to anyone."

**[PDQ]**

The following day, Luffy and Stussy had shown up for the event at the Colosseum which actually was entertaining to them in spite of both the audience and the commentator's obvious bias towards certain gladiators against others. They had agreed that once the event reached a good stopping point, they would go underground to the trading port to carry on with their true objective. In the meantime, they both helped themselves to the apple pie Luffy bought previously.

Taking the fork in Stussy's hand holding a piece of the pie into his mouth, Luffy chewed it up and swallowed contently. While it probably would've been better freshly baked, he did enjoy the pie and the way Stussy was feeding him as he fed her in kind.

Allowing a break from the eating, Stussy smiled at Luffy and said. "Thanks for the pie and everything, Luffy." Giggling, she added. "Especially since you didn't add meat into it."

Luffy smiled back. "Well, it just seemed natural to me. I'm not much of a sweet person, but I do like you well enough to do it."

Stussy looked at Luffy more fondly before she then took a bite of the pie and then kissed him while the two savored the piece together.

**[PDQ]**

**Took some time, but I'm glad I got this done.**


End file.
